Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems have been developed in order to improve various operational parameters in wireless networks. There are three types of CoMP systems: joint transmission (JT); dynamic point selection (DPS); and cooperative scheduling and cooperative beamforming (CS/CB). In JT CoMP, both a serving point, e.g., an enhanced node base station (eNB), and a coordinating point, e.g., another eNB, may send the same data to a user equipment (UE). In DPS CoMP, a transmission point may be dynamically selected among different candidates, e.g., a macro-node eNB and a pico-node eNB. In CS/CB CoMP, coordinating nodes may suppress interference of interfering channels. However, the eNB may not have sufficient control and signaling mechanisms for effective management of CoMP communications with a UE.